


From Show-off to Hope

by PamDemonx_01



Series: From Show-off to Hope [1]
Category: K-pop, WWE
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamDemonx_01/pseuds/PamDemonx_01
Summary: Selene is a WWE superstar, injured during a live show of Smackdown. Travels to Seoul and ends up living there and falling in love. She gets a call to come back, only to be thrown into a storyline with her ex Dolph Ziggler.I suck at summaries





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Selene Rogers  
Nickname: Moon  
Height: 5′2  
E/c: Hazel  
Tattoos: 4, right ankle Captain America’s shield with Wolverine’ claws in front of it, left calf Shield logo, right side/ribs stars and notes, sternum the Deathly Hallows  
Skin color: pale to lightly tan  
Hair: Black and blood red later black and green

 

The match was supposed to be a simple match against Naomi on SmackDown Live. Selene had gone for a sunset flip powerbomb and the moment her feet hit the mat to do the powerbomb her left knee gave out. In that moment she knew something was wrong. Pain shot through her body as she collapse to the mat. Naomi knew something was wrong and quickly got off the top turnbuckle. The ref called the match and medical came out.  
Naomi helped Selene to the back with the help of one of the trainers. Naomi and Selene both knew that it was serious. She didn’t need the trainers to tell her that she was going to be out of action for several months. She remembered Seth had the same thing happen to him at a live event. With this being on TV, she knew Seth and Roman would be calling her soon.  
She pulled her long black and blood red hair out of her face and into a messy bun. Tears running down her face has she knew she would be out for at least 8 months, maybe.  
Over the past couple months, Selene had been slowly losing who she was as a person. Training daily, being in character daily to the point she was going insane. To be honest, she was actually happy this had happened.  
“I’m so sorry about this, Selene. This shouldn’t have happened.” Concern filled Naomi’s voice.  
“Don’t feel bad, girl. Shit happens.” She tried to reassure Naomi. “Besides, this may actually be a good thing for me. I haven’t had a break in so long.”  
“I know but this shouldn’t be the way you go though.” Selene placed her hand on Naomi’s shoulder.  
“It’s all part of what we do.” She pulled Naomi into a hug without hitting herself in the knee. “Besides, it’s always fun being in the ring with you. Glow girl.” Naomi gave her a sad smile. “I’ll be fine, girl. I’ll keep you up to date on everything.” She nodded before walking away.  
Just then Dean walked into the trainers room, worry covered his face. Selene just sat there, knowing damn well he was just being worried over his non-blood sister.  
“I told you not to do that move, it’s the same shit that took Seth out for months.”  
“Dean, I knew what could possibly happen. Seth told me the best way to land on my feet for that powerbomb but it didn’t go the way I wanted it.” Selene felt a tear run down her face. Dean stepped closer to her and hugged her.  
“Seth called me and wanted me to tell you he’s sorry for you getting hurt, especially since it’s the same way he got hurt.” Selene hugged him tightly, like it would be the last time she ever saw him.  
“I’m going to miss ya, Lunatic.” With a sad smile from both, Dean pulled away and helped her to the women’s locker room. One of the trainers told her that they had a vehicle ready to take her to the hospital for further examination, leaving out the fact that she will be needing surgery.  
She gathered up everything that was hers, the best way she could and pulled on her Ambrose zip-up sweater. Being the sweet friend he was, Dean helped her put on her sneakers. He even helped her out to the awaiting vehicle.  
“Get healed and be back quick.” He kissed Selene on the top of her head then helped her into her seat.  
“I don’t know when I’ll be back Dean. I requested time out and I got it. Tonight was my last match for a while.” Dean looked hurt because she didn’t tell him. “Don’t look at me like that. I’ve been beginning to loose myself the past few months and I just need time to find myself again. I didn’t want this to be the way I go out but it happened.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” His voice low, annoyance and worry filled it.  
“You would try to get me to stay when I don’t feel like I’m myself.” She looked up at him. “You will always be an older brother to me, the same with Seth and Roman. I’ll keep you guys in the loop of what’s going on, recovery and everything after.” Her voice held sadness and reassurance.  
“You better, we know where you live and will come bug you during recovery and rehab.” A small smile curved his lips a bit.  
“After I’m done with rehab, I’m going to do a bit of traveling, so it will be hard to find me if you aren’t where I’m at.” She couldn’t help but smile. She truly loved the man before her like an annoying older brother but she wouldn’t want it any other way.  
Months later, bout 5 months, Selene was walking around on her own. Rehab had been hell but her friends kept her going. True to her word, she started traveling as soon as she was able to do things on her own she packed a suitcase and left. She went to Osaka, Japan for a couple weeks because Finn had told her about it.  
She had arrived in Seoul. She loved the view she had from the plane as it was descending. She had been wanting to visit for a number of years and Seth even poked fun at her for being a K-pop fan, which all she did was go “Shut up nerd.”  
As Selene walked around Seoul, she couldn’t help but feel like she was home. Her phone started going off in her purse, a familiar ringtone signaling her who was calling her. Her favorite lunatic, Dean.  
“Hey Dean.” She said the moment she answered his call.  
“Hey, doll. How’s everything going?”  
“Great, I arrived in Seoul late last night and just walking around right now.  
“Good. Ro wanted me to call and check up on you.”  
“How sweet of him.” She giggled a bit. “He is such the dad friend.” This comment made him laugh. She could hear Roman in the background asking what’s so funny and Dean telling him.  
“How’s the knee, Moon.”   
“It’s good, great actually. The yoga I’ve been doing has been helping a lot.” She was off in her world while talking to Dean and didn’t see the person walking in her path. He was talking to someone on his phone and wasn’t paying attention. They both hit damn near head on, which caused Selene to damn near fall on her ass if he didn’t catch her in time.  
The man looked intimidating but Selene was used to men who looked like that. His face relaxed a bit as he let go of her arm. She told Dean she’d call him back and put her phone in her purse.  
“Sorry I wasn’t watching where I was walking.”  
“It’s ok, you’re not hurt are you?” Concern filled his eyes.  
“No, I’ve taken bigger hits than that before. I’m all good.” She bowed to him, showing her thanks for not letting her fall.  
“You’re not from here, you’re from the states. Aren’t you?” Selene knew she stuck out a bit so she wasn’t surprised he pointed that out.  
“Yeah and you’re that guy on Instagram who his followers call um,” she snapped her fingers as she thought of it, “Daddy Woo.” He nodded showing she was right. “I’m Selene Rogers, my friends call me Moon.” She held out her hand.  
“Young Woo, friends call me Woo or Monster Woo.” He shook her hand. “You’re not scared of my appearance. Most people are.”  
“Nope, I’ve worked with men who can cause nightmares. So someone like you isn’t scary or intimidating.” She smiled at him.   
Just then a couple of girls walked up to them with excitement on their faces.  
“Can we have your autograph and a picture please.” One of the girls sound nervous. “If that’s okay with you.”  
“Of course.” Selene smiled while she signed the magazines the girls had. She thanked what ever god out there that she decided to learn how to read, write and speak Korean.  
“I’m sorry that you got hurt. I hope you’re doing well.”  
“I am, thank you. Injuries happen sometimes.” She handed the magazines back. “Woo, do you mind helping with the pictures please.” He nodded and took the girls phones from them.  
“On three. One, two, three.” He took the pictures after they posed then handed the girls their phones. The girls bowed with a thank you and left. “What was that about?”  
“You know how I said I have worked with men who can cause nightmares.” Woo nodded his head. “Well I worked for the WWE, I am a female superstar.” She couldn’t help but smile. She knew she didn’t look like the typical female superstar but that was made her stand out.  
That was the start of Selene’s friendship with Woo started. A month after that, she had moved to Seoul. Within the first couple weeks she had met Wonho and Jooheon from Monsta X which led to her meeting the rest of the group. That also led her to meet some other groups as well and becoming great friends with everyone.  
Her world changed one day when she walked into a different gym because her normal was unusually packed. She walked towards the lockers, after asking where they were, put her bag in a locker and proceeded to the treadmills.  
She had her headphones in and her workout playlist going. She never noticed one of the guys there watching her from across the gym, completely in awe of her.  
Selene started the treadmill slow. Zutter by GD&T.O.P. started playing in her ears and she couldn’t help but start swaying with the beat the best she could. From there she got her heart rate up and went on with her workout. It was leg day.  
Half way through her workout, she practically walked into someone and literally fell on her ass.  
“Sorry about that.” The man said as he reached out to help her up.  
“It’s okay, I should have watched where I was walking.” She allowed him to help her up. She pulls her headphones completely out of her ears. She got a good look at the man she practically ran over.  
“You’re new to this gym, aren’t you?” He looked familiar but she could place where.  
“Yeah I am. Easy to tell.” She suddenly got shy which caused him to get shy. Selene normally never really got shy around guys so this was kind of new to her.  
“Yeah, um.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I know this may be bold but would you like to grab something to eat later?” She looked a bit shocked and she bit the side of her bottom lip.  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s great. I’m Hoseok.”  
“I’m Selene.”


	2. Chapter 2

Selene left the ring for a couple years after a knee injury. She felt like she was losing herself so she decided to take time to herself and travel. She had stopped in Seoul and met the love of her life.  
She walked through the halls of the arena. It’s been a couple of years since she was backstage at a live Monday Raw. She kept in contact with a select few because they were her closest friends.  
The first person she sees is Roman with his back facing you talking to Seth and Dean. She placed her finger on her lips as she quietly walked up behind Roman. She heard Seth tell Roman to squat down which resulted in him looking at Seth like he was crazy.  
“Trust me man.” The moment Roman squatted down, she launched herself onto his back with a giggle leaving her lips as both of them almost fell forward.  
“Hey there baby girl.” Roman was finally able to speak after laughing. “It’s good to see you back.”  
“It feels good to be back but it’s also a bitter sweet feeling.” She looked up at the Samoan. She hugged Dean and Seth, the smile on her face couldn’t be removed to save her life. “I’ve missed so many moments with y’all.”  
“At least you’re back, doll.” She smiled widely as Dean. “What have you been up to the past couple years?”  
“I traveled a bit until I settled in Seoul.” Seth cocked his eyebrow at her. “I made quite a few friends there but I missed everyone here.”  
“Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in.” A voice came from behind you. The look on Roman, Dean and Seth’s faces were of annoyance. She sighed heavily that dripped with annoyance.  
“What do you want Dolph?” She turned to see the man who looks like hasn’t changed a day in a few years. If looks could kill, Dolph would be at least six feet under. “The 80′s called, they want their style back.” The look on his face showed that she struck a cord with him.  
“Why don’t you disappear like you did last time but at least this time no will know you were even here.”  
“Unfortunately for you, Dolph, I was called by Stephanie and asked to come back. She told me a storyline that she thought I would interested in, which is why I’m here.” She stood there and crossed her arms under her chest. “No hard feelings Dolph with how you decided to end our relationship but before you decide to tell your buddy that you were with someone just for sex and pity sex at that,” She stepped closer to him, “make sure your dick and oral game is good because unlike you, I know my oral game is strong as fuck.” Without a second word she walked away. She told the guys she would see them later before walking off to the GM’s office.   
Selene walked through the halls, not many people noticed her walking by. Sasha and Bayley were into their conversation, Finn was getting prepped for his match. She knocked on the door and entered when she was told to. The moment she stepped into the room, she saw Baron Corbin but not Stephanie.  
“I thought Stephanie was supposed to be here.”  
“She is stuck in traffic and will be here soon.” Selene stood there with a look of concern.  
“I know how you run things here Corbin. I have been watching.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “I know a power hungry prick when I see one.” He looked like he was going to say something. “You can’t put me in a match. I made sure of that when Stephanie called me about this comeback. I haven’t been in the ring in almost 3 years, haven’t trained in one in about 2. Stephanie knows this.”  
“I’m the acting..”  
“You can be Hunter for all I care, Corbin. You won’t be putting me in a match any time soon. I’ll do promos and stand ringside for my boys but I will not wrestle.” A moment later, Stephanie walks in with a smile on her face.  
“I’m sorry I’m late, Selene.”  
“It’s alright Stephanie. I understand traffic.” She shook Stephanie’s hand with a smile. “I was just telling Baron about the clause in my new contract.”  
“I told him about it this morning over the phone. If he tries to break it, call me and let me know.” Stephanie glanced at Baron before returning her gaze to Selene. “If that does happen. I will make you the Acting General Manager of Raw until Kurt comes back from his much needed vacation.” Selene smiled widely.  
“Stephanie, you can’t do that. She hasn’t been here…” Stephanie held up her hand.  
“I can, Baron. It’s already in her contract.” She pulled the contract out. “All she needs to do is sign it and everything will be set.”  
Selene couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Stephanie laid the contract on the table. Selene grabbed the pen and signed her name before glaring at Baron.  
“Just because I haven’t been around for a couple years doesn’t mean I haven’t been watching. As of now, you may be over me as GM but just remember that if you slip up I’ll be taking your position.” She looked back to Stephanie. “It was great seeing you Stephanie.”  
“Like wise, Selene.” Stephanie nodded her head.  
“I have a return to get ready for. Thank you Stephanie.” With that she was out the door and back down the hall.  
As she walked, she absentmindedly played with the white jade heart that hung from her neck. She had been doing it a lot over the past couple days. While she was in her thoughts, “Hero” by Monsta X played from her phone that was in her back pocket. Shaking her head, she pulled her phone out and saw an incoming call.  
“Hello.” Her voice sweet as she answered.  
“Noona, when are you coming home?” She sighed when she heard the half whine of Wonho with a very whiney Jooheon next to him.  
Dongseng, I’ve been gone two days and you already need me to come home.” She stopped walking and leaned against a wall. “I just signed my new contract and I should have a few days free in a few weeks.”  
“AISH, that’s too long of a wait.” Jooheon took the phone from Wonho. THey were acting like little kids and she knew that all of them would miss her. “Hyung’s laughing at us.”  
“I would be too.” She giggled a bit. “Aren’t you two supposed to be practicing or reshersing for your concert?”  
“Yes....” Both said in unisen. “But we wanted to talk to you.”  
“You’re sweet guys. Now go before Shownu finds you and give everyone love for me.”  
“We will.” With a simple good-bye, the call ended.  
Selene couldn’t keep herself from smiling. She had become friends with a few kpop groups. For a bunch of the guys, she became like an older sister and for some she was a younger sister.  
“What’s got you so happy?” She jumped at the sudden voice next to her. Looking over, she saw Seth.  
“I just got a call from a couple friends. It’s only been a couple days since I saw them before I left.” All she could do was smile.  
“They must miss you that much.”  
“They do.” She ran her right hand over her left side. “There are times I think they’d be lost without me.”  
“We missed you here. Hasn’t been the same without you.”  
“From the looks of it, you guys did pretty good without me.” Selene looked at him. “All three members of the Shield are Grand-slam champions, Roman beat the Undertaker, now he’s Universal Champion, you’re the Intercontanental champ, you three are back together and I couldn’t be more proud to call you three brothers.” A smile formed on Seth’s face and he pulled Selene into a hug.  
“It’s good to have our annoying little sister back.”  
“Let’s go get ready for my return.” She tapped him on the chest as they both walked down the hall.  
They stopped in front of her locker room. She hugged him one last time before going in. She decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, a new Shield shirt that was cut to expose her shoulders and part of her back, along with a pair of black knee high leather boots with silver accents.  
Her style never really changed much. Always loved skinny jeans when she wasn’t wrestling. The only difference now was she had a couple more tattoos, the largest one on her upper back. Her red and black dragon.  
~ She sat facing the back of the seat as the artist worked on her shoulder/ One of her closest friends holding her hand as she tried to control her breathing.  
She had already sat through three hours of pain and still had at least another three hours to go in this session.  
“You’re doing good so far Selene.”  
“Fuck you, Woo.” Glaring at the man. “Why did I even ask you to come with me?”  
“Because your other choices are on tour or serving.” She stuck her tongue out at him as the artist dipped the tattoo needle into the ink yet again. “You’re a wrestler and this hurts?”  
“Being slammed into a mat is not the same as getting a tattoo. Far from it.”  
“I’ll take you out after this, whatever you want.” A slu of cuss words fell from her lips as the needle went over a sensitive spot.  
“Is Dave coming along with?” She sounded out of breath as she spoke.  
“Sure, if you want. All I have to do is text him.”  
“You text him and he’ll come running to Daddy.” She smirked the best she could through the pain. All he did was laugh at her response.  
The pain from the tattoo continued for the next couple hours. The outline and most of the shading was done.  
Days later, she had a complete dragon tattoo. Now with a total of six tattoos, she walks into the practice room she knew her boyfriend and his friends were at.  
The moment they saw her, everyone smiled. Hugging and kissing her boyfriend, the best she could with the new tattoo. He looked at her confused and worried.  
“Don’t worry, Hobi, you didn’t hurt me. I, uh, got a new tattoo a couple days ago.” She took off her jacket to reveal her dragon. She heard the others in awe of the ink.  
Hoseok gently ran his fingers over the still sensitive area which caused Selene to inhale deeply. He lightly kissed her shoulder before wrapping his arms around her waist.  
“Who went with you to get it?” His voice somewhat low but loud enough everyone heard his question.  
“Woo went with me. You were on the last leg of your tour and to be honest. I wanted to surprise you.” She pulled one of his hands from her waist and placed a kiss on his palm. ~  
Selene was pulled from her memory by the sound of yelling on the other side of the door. SHe looked at her phone and saw that Raw has started as well as a text from Stephanie saying stay in the locker room for right now. Nodding to herself, she sent a quick text in the massive group text telling everyone who was excited to see her in this environment that the show has started and she should be on TV within the hour.  
She got a bunch of good lucks. Just before she put her phone on silent and in her purse, she got a call. The familiar part of BTS “Idol” played for a second before she answered.  
“Hey jagi.” Her voice filled with love.  
“I know you’re about to go out in the arena. I just wanted to tell you that I’m proud of you and we can’t wait to see you do your thing.”  
Thank you babe.” She bit her bottom lip. “This must be how you feel when I can’t be with you for your concerts.”  
“It is and hearing your voice before I go out gives me strength to show Armys just how much their support means to us.” Just then a loud bang came from the door.  
“AISH!” She placed her hand on her chest. “That’s my queue to go babe.”  
“You got this jagi.”  
“Thank you, Hobi. Give the others hell for me.” With a quick good-bye, Selene put her phone on silent then in her purse.  
Selene walked out of her locker room and was greeted by the Shield. All of them had a smile on their faces when they spotted Selene in a Shield shirt. Dean and Roman stepped aside to let her walk through.  
All four of them walked through the hall as if they owned the place. They made their way towards one of the interview areas. Renee was waiting for them and a smile spread across her face when she saw Selene. The stepped around Renee, ready to cut a promo.  
“You guys look extremely happy despite what happened earlier.”  
“Of course we’re happy, Renee. We got some of the mest news today.” Roman couldn’t keep the smile off his face.  
“Rumor has it that we have a returning superstar and they have aligned themselves with the Shield.”  
“Well, that isn’t really a rumor.” Seth stepped up and spoke. “This superstar has always been on the Shields side.” Seth looked over at Selene and she nodded. “She had been there for all three of us even when we didn’t all see eye to eye.”  
Selene stepped into the light and next to Renee with a smile still on her face.  
“Selene, wow, it’s great to have you back and on Raw.”  
“It’s great to be back and even better to be with my boys. I have to admit something though.”  
“What’s that?” Renee looked confused.  
“Well, the Shield has the Universal title and the Intercontinental title but I think they also need the Raw tag team titles.” This caused the guys to smile widely.  
“They won’t be getting a shot at these titles anytime soon.” Dolph walked up with Drew, chewing his gum like a cow.  
“With how you got those titles, you don’t deserve them, Ziggler.” Distaste filled her face as Renee stepped away. “My boys would be more than happy to take those titles from you.” A smirk played across her face.  
“That won’t be happening.” Baron’s voice came from behind Dolph and Drew. “You’ve been gone for a while Selene and must have forgotten how things work.”  
“I remember clearly, Corbin.” Selene glared at Baron. “Last I knew you had to earn a title shot, not taking out the number one contenders but when you’re power hungry things like that don’t matter.” She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk off but not before nodding her head to Seth and Dean which led to them attacking Dolph and Drew. The moment Selene cleared the area, Roman launched himself at Corbin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has sex in the beginning, in the flashback

~ His fingers gently ran across her skin. Her head resting against his chest. A sigh of content fell from her lips.  
Having him relaxed and in her arms was the greatest feeling. No worries at the moment of preparing for a comeback, no press, no stress.  
A variety of foods littered Selene’s coffee table while their drinks were on the side table. The random movie Hobi picked out playing but Selene wasn’t paying much attention to it. Her mind kept wandering to the man she was currently cuddled up next to.  
She lifted her head slightly and looked up at Hoseok, admiring the adorable yet manly look he had. He had decided to wear a headband to help keep his hair out of his face. He looked adorable with it.  
Selene wanted to kiss the underside of his jaw and climb into his lap. After a bit, she gave into the want.  
She sat up and threw her leg over Hobi’s lap. He looked at her first slightly confused then he saw the look in her eyes.He went from looking adorable todominating within seconds.  
“What do you think you’re doing Jagi?” It wasn’t much of a question, he knew exactly what she doing.  
“I can’t focus on the movie, oppa.” She said sweetly as she leaned in and placed a few soft kisses to the underside of his jaw leading up to just below his ear. Her chest pressed against his soft yet firmly.  
His hands now resting on her hips, gripping her firmly and holding her still. Her hands finding their way up his arms and tangled themselves into his hair. Her lips found his moments later. A sweet simple kiss turned heated rather quick.  
Hobi’s hands moved to take her shirt off. Breaking the kiss momentarily to get the garment over her head. Once the foul thing was off, her bare breasts were exposed to him. A groan from his at the sight before him.  
“You are so beautiful, Jagi.” One of his hands reached up and wrapped itself around one of her breasts while the other grabbed her by the back of the neck, pulling her to him to reconnect the kiss.  
She ground her core over his hardening length. Little did he know, under the skirt she decided to wear she was bare. The friction of his sweats rubbing against her clit caused her to moan into the kiss.  
Her hands released their hold on his hair and moved down his body, resting on the hem of his sweats. Her right hand slipped under the hem and wrapped itself around his cock. She started to run her hand up and down his cock, pulling it from the confines of his sweats. She couldn’t wait for foreplay, she didn’t want it.  
She lifted herself up and lined him up at her entrance. Rubbing the head of his cock through her slick folds.  
“No panties I see.” He cocked an eyebrow at her before she started to sink onto him. His hands moving back to her hips, helping her lower herself onto him. Both moaning together at the feeling. “Such a naughty girl for oppa, aren’t you?”  
“Only for you oppa.” Her forehead resting against his. Her hands resting on his shoulders as he was fully seated inside of her. She stretched around him, sitting still to adjust to him. The moment her walls relaxed around him, she started moving.  
He groaned as she lifted herself up then dropped herself into his lap. A moan falling from her lips as his cock hit all the right spots. His fingers digging into her sides as she moved. Both getting closer to their highs…. ~  
Selene felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Seth looking down at her slightly concerned.  
“You okay there Selene?”  
“I’m fine, Seth. Just caught up in a memory.”  
“From the looks of it, it must have been one helluva memory.” Dean had a smirk on his face as he spoke. “Your cheeks look a bit flush there Selene.”  
“Shut up Dean.” She smacked his arm as she walked past him. She had to go change her shirt since Corbin had kicked the Shield out of the building after the little attack from the boys after the promo.  
Once in her locker room, she slipped her Shield shirt off and stood there for a moment thinking of what to wear for the rest of the night. She dug through her bag and found a subtle but not so subtle shirt that she knew she didn’t pack. She pulled it out of the bag and looked at it fully. A black crop top with the word ARMY across the front and when she turned it around, it had JHope on the back. A smile spread across her face.  
She fished her phone out of her purse and slipped the shirt on. Opening up the camera of her phone, she stepped in front of full length mirror. Her black and green resting on either side of her chest, practically framing the word ARMY across her chest. Taking a picture of the front than moving her hair off to one side to take a picture of the back.  
The first person she sent the pictures to was Hoseok. She knew he had snuck the shirt into her bag before he left for his tour just days before she left and the thought made her smile. Moments later she got a text from him, her smile growing wider. Instead of replying to Hoseok, she decided to call him.  
“I knew that would look good on you.” His voice held his smile and that caused Selene to smile even more.  
“You’re always right. I mainly called to say thank you despite the fact I have to go out to the ring in a couple minutes.” She honestly didn’t want to get off the phone but she knew she had to.  
“We’ll talk later Jagiya.” Selene heard the others in the background.  
“Love you babe.” She couldn’t keep the smile off her face and her voice held just how much she missed him. With a quick goodbye from both sides, she put her phone back in her bag.  
She stepped out of her locker room and down the hall to meet up with Seth and Dean. After last week's attack, Seth and Dean were going to attack Dolph and Drew after their title match against the B team. She followed them through the hall and out into the arena. Waiting until the match was over.  
Once it was over, Seth and Dean took off to the ring from the time keepers area. She couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she saw them attack them as she walked out and around the ring. Dolph and Drew had just gotten thrown out of the ring and she stood there. Dolph looked down at her as she cracked her knuckles while glaring at him. In a matter of seconds Dolph was doubled over in pain from the hard strike from Selene.  
“Talk shit, get hit.” The anger from earlier that night was finally released. She walked and jumped up on the ring apron, sitting in front of the ropes with a smile as her boys stood behind her yelling at Drew and Dolph as they walked back to the back with their titles.  
Dean and Seth climbed out of the ring and helped Selene off the apron. All three of them smiling as they made their way up the ramp. Seth was talking to her as they made their way into the back.  
“I bet your friends back home are going crazy right now.” Seth looked down at Selene as they walked back down one of the halls.  
“A few maybe but I know they are all proud of me and one especially if he saw that punch I threw at Dolph.” She couldn’t help but smirk. She thought of Woo and Hoseok, both have seen just how hard she could hit when pissed. “I never stopped working, you know.”  
“I can tell.”  
“The Acting GM of Raw wants to see all three of you.” Selene looked at the man who just spoke and tilted her head to one side. All three of them shrugged their shoulders and made their way to Corbins office. The man who told them that Corbin needed to see them. “First Rollins and Ambrose.” Selene shrugged her shoulders and stood next to the door.  
She stood there for maybe 10 minutes. She went from messing with her nails to playing with her white jade heart necklace. The sound of the door opening startled her. She saw Dean walk out and he held the door open for her as a county sheriff stepped out. She just shook her head before making her way into Corbins office. Corbin was still talking to Seth as she stepped closer to them.  
“If you don’t want to be facing charges, Ambrose and I want a title match Sunday at Hell in a Cell.”  
“Fine, you got your match.” Seth couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear. Both men looked down at Selene as she stood there. “As for you, Selene. You’re going to be in a match at the all women’s pay per view Evolution.”  
“You gonna tell me against which lovely lady I get to face?” She asked in an almost innocent voice.  
“Your opponent will be revealed at a later date. Since you want to put your hands on someone who is clearly twice your size and your actions have consequences, you are banned from ringside for Sundays tag title match.”  
“Technically, it was my fist but whatever you say.” Selene held up her hands. “I won’t be ringside Sunday but that ban doesn’t scare me, Corbin. And frankly neither do you.”  
She turned around and walked out the door. Seth looked at her with an impressed look, clearly the lack of being threatened still didn’t faze her. Seth followed her out the door where Dean and the sheriff were talking. All three nodded to each other and began to walk down the hall.


End file.
